


Stolen Hours

by LittleWolfLouise



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfLouise/pseuds/LittleWolfLouise





	Stolen Hours

Another #haylijah drabble – hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the story is mine and no infringement is intended 

**Stolen Hours**

Hayley and Jackson had another row so she left the compound and headed to the church where the fight club was. She was fizzing with anger and needed to work it out. The club was empty except for one lone person who was concentrating so hard he didn’t hear her approach. She stood watching him pummel away at the boxing bag, hands and feet flying, until suddenly it broke away and landed across the room. She laughed and he turned round startled. 

“Hayley” he exclaimed. 

“Elijah” she replied mockingly. 

He strolled over to pick up the bag but before he got there she vamp sped and pushed him up against the wall. 

“You have been ignoring me for ages.” She spat angrily. They stared at one another for a moment then he suddenly swung her round pinning her arms up high. His eyes narrowed and he hissed 

“ **You. Got. Married**.” 

“Married not DEAD” she shouted at him. 

“So you want me to watch whilst you parade your fawning husband in front of me every day - is that it Hayley?” 

The anger went out from her “I miss you” she said quietly. 

He let her go and sighed. Truth was every time he saw them together his heart tore a little more, so he ended up avoiding her by staying in Algiers. 

He turned to leave and she swung him round and kissed him. For a minute he resisted then kissed her back passionately. He missed her desperately, her smell, her touch. His body reacted, wanting her so much. She started to pull off his top but he drew back stopping her. They stared at each other, their breathing ragged with lust. 

“We can’t” he said at the same time as she said “I crave you **so** much” He knew he would hate himself after, but he couldn’t stop. He pulled her back into his arms and then they were lost in one another. He kissed her neck and breasts and she moaned with desire. Fully aroused they made passionate love, on the floor, melding into to one another and when they climaxed they lay spent, entwined in one another’s arms. 

He kissed her head gently taking in the scent of her hair, which intoxicated him and murmured “I love you Hayley but we can’t do this again.” Even as he spoke a little stirring of hope at seeing her another time made a lie of what he was saying. He squashed it quickly. She was married. She took vows. He mustn’t do this anymore. He repeated this like a mantra in his head until he felt strong enough to stand up, dress and move away from her. He felt wretched. Wasn’t he supposed to be the noble one? He had succumbed to lust. no! - no! He checked himself - he had allowed his love for her to overcome his restraint. He had let her **in** long ago and now he couldn’t let her go. She was his Achilles heel. 

She lay there watching him. She didn’t feel guilty. In truth how could anything so wonderful, feeling so right, be wrong. Elijah didn’t understand that he was there in her marriage from the very beginning and then, every day since. She married Jackson for the pack and she liked him .. she did … but no matter how good he was to her he was not Elijah. Now she understood why she provoked these arguments with Jackson. Now she understood why she came here on the off chance. She had heard the talk of how Elijah spent hours at the club either fighting or practising his martial arts, since her marriage. She wouldn’t lie to herself, she came here looking for him. She **needed** to see him but never intended to break her vows. When she saw his fit body punching and kicking that bag her breath caught in her throat. Desire overcame her, to the point that nothing else mattered. 

He abruptly left the club and she got up, then dressed. She knew he would suffer great remorse and it was selfish for her to pursue him, but she couldn’t help herself. She made her way back to the bayou and avoiding Jackson she stripped and dived off the short pier into the water, washing herself clean. Puzzled Jackson picked up her clothes intending to get fresh ones for her when he smelt **his** scent. It came as no surprise, in fact he wondered why it took so long. He could see she was pining for Elijah and why she picked those arguments. He could do one of two things, confront her and risk her leaving altogether or turn a blind eye and hope that in time her marriage would mean more to her than him, one day. He decided to do the latter, who was he to deny her this little bit of happiness when she had sacrificed everything for him and the pack. She had been honest from the start and confessed her love for Elijah and he had married her knowing that, loving her in spite of it. 

Once a week the lovers snatched a few hours together, although they avoided the fight club and now met at Elijah’s home in Algiers. Elijah had a boundary spell put on his place so they could avoid discovery by unexpected visitors. He didn’t realise their affair was an open secret. They both had that glow of love about them and it easy to understand why. All the time Elijah struggled with his conscience, each time they met he vowed that this would be the last time. Then she would turn up the following week and it would start all over again. Inevitably they would end up in bed making love, savouring each moment they could be together. 

“Hayley I can’t do this anymore, it is killing me.” Elijah said one day. “I think you should be honest and tell Jackson.” 

She lowered her head and knew he was right, but being with him for those few hours a week is what kept her going in her marriage. She wasn’t sure she could stay in it if she didn’t have him. She wasn’t being fair to anyone she knew. Elijah had a code and she made him break it time and time again because he loved her. She could see it was eating him up inside. She would have to do what is right for his sake. 

“OK I will tell him tonight, but I am not giving you up. We belong together Elijah.” Then proceeded to kiss him. Little kisses which soon had him responding in the way she loved. Nobody could do it better, he filled that need in her until released, they lay sated in each other’s arms. 

When she got back to the bayou she asked Jackson to sit down she had something to tell him. 

“If this is about Elijah I already know Hayley.” He said 

She flushed with shame “You never said, since when did you find out?” 

“Since the first time, his scent was all over your clothes, I am wolf remember.” She went to say something but he held up his hand “Hayley I know you have always loved him. I knew it would be hard to keep away from him, but I accepted that. What do you want to do?” 

“I can’t live without him Jackson and I am so sorry to hurt you. I thought I could do this.” 

“I thought as much. I am releasing you from our marriage Hayley. You did so much for the pack these last three years, that won’t be undone. Go and be happy with Elijah.” 

She walked out of the camp free at last to be with her soul mate, Elijah. 


End file.
